Rose and the Doctor's Wedding
by trenzalorebadwolf
Summary: Rose finds her way back to the Doctor again, and he proposes to her! Rated T for innuendos and swearing, but also because I'm a bit paranoid, but over all a fluffy Eleven/Rose reunion!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Red Tears

This is going to be an extremely long chapter, with another chapter in a few days. Set in the time between season 5 and 6 when Amy and Rory had their honeymoon to the entirety of space and time.

Ps- Sorry if the formatting is terrible, but I'm currently writing this on an iPhone because it is way too hot to have a laptop sitting on my legs.

Pss- Just pretend River doesn't exist for this.

Amy and Rory had just went out for a day to a marketplace in late nineteenth century France for a day. The Doctor was reading a book about how Einstein's theory of relativity and how the destruction of matter can create energy proves Lancaster's theory of anti-gravity sonic energy- oh wait, sorry that's centuries from now. Don't want someone inventing natural anti-gravity two hundred years too early.

Anyway, Amy and Rory had come back into the console room carrying dozens of bags and boxes (well, it was Rory doing most of the carrying). Amy was carrying only two bags, one tiny bag from a jewelry seller, and one larger bag from a florist.

"Oi space man, come see what we bought!" Amy shouted. The Doctor closed his book and came out of the library.

"How was France? Sorry I couldn't come, it's just I think I might have been here before. Did you notice anyone who seemed oddly dressed for nineteenth century France?" the Doctor asked.

"When you mention it, loads really. An old man with a porkpie hat and young girl, man with a recorder for some odd reason, a man with a velvet coat and cape, a man with a giant scarf, some bloke with a cricket uniform, a bloke who looked like a rainbow barfed all over him, a man with a question mark cane, some bloke with puffy hair and an outfit that was definitely ahead of this time, a guy with a leather jacket, and then some bloke with spiky hair and a pinstripe suit." Rory said.

"Definitely me. I really need to get a calendar."

"But they looked nothing like you." Amy said.

"Well when I die I sort of...explode really, and become a new person. When you think about it, I've been lucky. Never been a girl, or blue, and have always had a head. But there's always the same memories up in the old thinker!" he said.

"Whatever, don't you want to see what I bought?" Amy said. She went through boxes and bags, pulling out scarves and dresses and books and paintings and things, while the Doctor and Rory tried to hide their lack of enthusiasm behind oohing and aahing noises. Finally Amy got to the last two bags, the ones from the florist and jewelry seller.

"These are my favorite!" Amy said as she pulled out a bouquet of beautiful dark red roses, and a set of earrings, bracelet, and necklace adorned with roses made of rubies.

"I love roses! Don't you think roses are so beautiful Doctor?" Amy asked. The Doctor's face had been drained of color. The mention of that one word, rose, could make him tear up. And here Amy was, talking about how beautiful and wonderful and amazing roses are. The Doctor still loves Rose so much that that single word, no matter when or who said her name, he was reminded of the Bad Wolf. His Bad Wolf.

"Doctor are you okay?" Rory asked, seeing the usually happy alien on the verge of crying.

"Fine. Perfectly fine. I think I'll go read my book now." he answered, trying to hide his face. He walked down the orange-lit corridor and opened the door engraved with circular Gallifreyan words. It isn't his name. It translates to "I will always love Rose Tyler"

The Doctor opened the door, walked inside, and locked it. No one ever sees his room. Mostly because the Doctor has pictures of Rose all over the room, and he couldn't bear it if anyone ever asked who she is.

Amy and Rory followed him and knocked on his door quietly. No answer, just quiet sniffles.

"Raggedy man, you are definitely not fine. Was it something we did? Because you seemed normal until I mentioned roses." Amy said. After waiting ten minutes for an answer, Amy went to change out of her uncomfortable period clothes and pit her bags in her room. When she went to the console room, she saw the sonic screwdriver sitting on the console. She quickly changed and came back to the Doctor's door, then used the sonic to open it.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Amy asked again.

"Mphiphph" the Doctor muffled, with his face in his blue pillow.

"What? I can't understand you with your face in a pillow, Doctor." Rory said.

The Doctor quickly lifted up his face from his pillow, but still keeping his face away from the Ponds, and said "I am perfectly fine, Ponds." Then he put his face back into his pillow to hide the tears.

"Doctor. You are not fine. I know that for a fact, Doctor. So don't try to hide it. Okay?" Amy said.

The Doctor finally stood up and moved to a small, burgundy sofa, and Amy and Rory followed. The Doctor's eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were wet from his His bow tie was crooked, and he had removed his boots and had his star covered socks on.

"You want to know what's wrong?" The Doctor said quietly. "Her." He pointed to one of the (many) pictures he had of Rose. He loved Rose more than anyone had ever known. He had tried and failed to stifle his love for her, because he knew the terrible truth. That she would wither and die one day or something worse and leave him with two hearts shattered.

"Who is she?" Rory asked.

"Rose Tyler. The love of my very, very long life."

"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry. I kept talking about roses! I had no idea." Amy said

"It's fine, Amy. But you know how I said that you were the first face this face saw? She was the first face my last self ever saw, and the last."

"Did she know you love her?" Rory asked.

"Yes. She did. I just couldn't ever say it."

"Is she happy now?" Amy asked

"I hope so. It's a very complicated and long story."

"Well, we're in a time machine." Amy said.

The Doctor sighed.

"I met her after the Time War. You remember how you saw the man with a leather jacket today? That was the ninth me. A lonely veteran. I met her at a shop in London. Took her hand and said 'Run!'. I had a Northern accent and elephant's ears then. We travelled after I saved her from living shop window dummies. She was amazing. But she was always flirting with the boys younger. I was a daft old man. Then there were Daleks. Loads. Our friend Jack died. I sent Rose home. Then she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and became Bad Wolf. She destroyed the Daleks and brought Jack back to life. Even accidentally made him immortal. She scattered the words Bad Wolf all over space and time. I sucked the time vortex energy out of her to save her."

"And by that you mean?" Rory asked.

"Snogged basically. Then I regenerated. I into the man with a pinstripe suit and spiky hair. Saved Christmas that day, lost a hand, grew a hand, the usual. Then we went off again. Once we crashed into another universe, where her dad was alive and there were Cybermen. We had amazing adventures. We found out the royal family are all werewolves, met Queen Victoria, met Satan, I even carried the 2012 torch. She said that she'd stay with me forever. Then it happened. One of the worst days of my life. Cybermen and Daleks at the same time in Torchwood tower. They came in from another dimension, and so did a bunch of people from the universe where Rose's dad was alive. I called it Pete's World. So a bunch of Daleks and Cybermen had come through the void, or space between the universe bubbles. We went back and forth, so we had void residue all over us. I sent Rose's mum and dad and her friend to Pete's World, where the wall was closed, but Rose came back and said she'd stay. So I took magna-clamps, attacked them to the walls, and we sucked the Daleks and Cybermen into the void, but one of the levers turned off, and she went to turn it back on. She held on, but it wasn't enough. Her dad came back at the perfect time and caught her then went back to the other universe. The walls were sealed. But I found a link, and came as a hologram. The link ended up in Norway, a place called Darlig Ulv Straanden. Translates to Bad Wolf Bay, of all things. We said our goodbyes. She said that she loves me. Then, I said 'Rose Tyler,' and wanted to say it, but the link ended. No way back."

"I'm so sorry Doctor." Amy said. Even she was tearing up now. It was such a tragic story.

"There's more. After me and a girl named Martha had saved the universe here and there, there was a woman named Donna. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." The Doctor smiled, remembering Donna. "She was the most important woman in the universe, literally. The earth was stolen by the Daleks to make a weapon to destroy everything, in all the universes. I got killed. But remember how I lost a hand and grew another? Jack, from when I was Northern, found it, and tried to find me with it. I kept the jar with my hand. So when I regenerated, I used enough energy to heal, and put the rest into Handy, so I didn't change. Rose had came back with a dimension cannon. She had always found her way back to me, even across different universes. But the Daleks stole the TARDIS. And Donna got left inside as they destroyed it. But Donna touched the hand and it grew a part human, part Time Lord Doctor. And Donna became part Time Lord. Then we defeated the Daleks. The other me destroyed what I thought was every last one. So then I sent everyone home, where they belong. Including Rose. I left her with the other me, in Pete's World. He would age and die and could live with her and she'd have a normal life. The one adventure I could never have with her. Donna's brain couldn't handle all the knowledge that she took on from my hand. It would burn her up. So I made her forget everything, me, where we went, what we did, and how she is the most important woman in all of creation. So I left her, where she belongs. When I regenerated, a few weeks later, I went to see everybody, even Rose. I saw her before she even met leather-giant-ears me." The Doctor was crying now. He didn't try to hide it. He just sat silently, staring at the picture of his Tenth self and Rose at the carnival of stars on Lunarius, the planet with the most beautiful night sky in the universe. They were smiling, without a care in the world, not knowing about the day that would come soon and leave them with three shattered hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory went to the TARDIS kitchen and got some fish fingers and custard for the Doctor while Amy comforted him.

As Rory walked through the console room to get back to the Doctor's room, he saw something strange on the screen. The screen said "INCOMING HOLOGRAM".

A woman appeared as a projection in front of Rory. It was Rose. She looked no different than in the pictures, except for her eyes. Her eyes were much like the Doctor's, old and kind.

"Um..hello?" Rose said.

Rory blankly stared at her. He called out, "DOCTOR! AMY!" They came running, the Doctor still without shoes.

"Rose." the Doctor whispered.

"Doctor, I can lock on to your coordinates and make a transmat into the TARDIS. I need the coordinates"

"Uh.. 7495-45/ACORN3"

"Brilliant." she said, with her usual tongue-in-teeth smile that he had longed to see for years.

Rose instantly appeared in the console room with a flash of yellow light. Before she could say anything the Doctor had rushed up and kissed her.

"I've been waiting for that." he said. A tear rolled from his eye, but this time, a happy tear.

"Me too, Doctor. I know that he was your clone but he still wasn't you. He was cold. He was quiet. I don't even think he liked me. He always talked about how it was unfair that you kept travellin' and he was stuck with me and mum and dad and Tony. He was different than the man I fell in love with, Doctor."

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. I never gave you a choice. I never asked what you had wanted. I know that I love you and that you love me and I thought he does too." the Doctor said.

"You said you love me." Rose said. Now she had started crying. She waited for that. "You've regenerated. How long has it been?"

"I'm a thousand now. I regenerated a few weeks after I left you again. So just about a hundred years."

"Doctor I need to tell you something. When I looked into the heart of the TARDIS I changed. I can regenerate, but I don't change like you do. We can live together, Doctor. You and me. Forever. How's bout it?" Rose said, leaning against the console just like she used to.

"Of course. But Rose, when I left you again, I made a promise, that if you ever came back, I wouldn't let you go again. Ever." The Doctor pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a diamond that was shinier than anything Rose ever saw, and got down on one knee. "It's a star, named Rose. Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Yes Doctor, of course. Of course I will." Rose answered. They kissed again, and held on to each other, and they will never let go again.

Okay, okay, I know, a little bit gushy, but in my defense, I am a huge supporter of Eleven/ Rose reunions, and I always wanted them to get married. Next chapter in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi it's just me again, sorry that it's been awhile, and sorry if the formatting or something is messed up but my computer is messed up for a while and I have to go to Best Buy, all the way across the county because for some stupid reason they can't just build one closer. And finally, if you don't like fluffy Eleven/ Rose reunion fics, then leave now. Oh and I've decided to extend the story.

"Doctor, this is amazing. Absolutely amazing. We're gettin' married!" Rose squealed.

"I know!"

"Oh my god. We're gettin' married. Wait one sec'nd!" Rose said. Then she went to the monitor on the console and typed in a bunch of coordinates and things, until Jackie, Pete, and a two-year-old Tony showed up on the screen.

"Rose! I was so worried! We haven't heard for ten minutes!" Jackie said.

"Mum it worked! I'm here!" Rose said.

"Hello!" said the Doctor.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Pete asked.

"Did 'e get a new face again?" Pete asked.

"Pete! It's been ages, how've you been?"

"Alright I guess. Fightin' aliens, buildin' dimension cannons, the usual." Pete said

"Mum you've all got to come too!" Rose said.

"Sure Rose, anythin' you say, but why?" Jackie asked.

"'Cause I'm engaged!" Rose said as she held up the ring.

"Oh my god Rose! Of course we'll come! What should we do Pete?" Jackie squealed. Pete typed numbers here and there, and then they all appeared just as Rose did.

"What the hell happened 'ere? It's all orange!" Jackie said. Then Rose and her mum hugged and Rose showed her the ring and the Doctor cut in to hug Jackie.

"No slaps? That's new."

Pete saw Amy and Rory silently watching in the background. He went over with Tony and introduced themselves.

"Pete Tyler, and Tony Tyler. And you are?" Pete asked.

"Rory Williams and Amy Williams. We sort of travel with the Doctor. Pretty confused now"said Rory

"Well it's usually confusing with the Doctor, but this is a bit more than usual." Amy explained.

"Well there are a bunch of universes, and a space in between, and sometimes people bounce 'round, like we just did" Tony said. "That's what Daddy and Rosy say."

The Ponds then had a conversation with Pete about how they they the Doctor, but we all know that stuff.

"So Doctor, Rose, when's the wedding?" Jackie asked. "And I want a specific time, place, and galaxy! I'll be damned if my daughter walks down the aisle when I'm seventy lightyears and two thousand years away."

"No idea yet. But we've definitely got time to think 'bout it." Rose said.

"It could be anywhere. New York year 1929, the Medusa Cascade year 6134, ooh maybe even Greece 134 BC!" the Doctor said.

"Anywhere would be amazing with you there" said Rose. She and the Doctor kissed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after a very extensive and delicious supper that the Doctor dropped off Jackie, Pete, and Tony with a house, car, and perfectly forged paperwork. Then the Ponds went back to their room and left the Doctor and Rose alone in his room.

"So Doctor, what d'ya think?" Rose asked as she sat on he edge of the bed.

"About?"

"Everythin' really. Our wedding. Us. Together. Forever." Rose said.

"I have no idea, but I know one thing."

"And was' that?"

"I know that I love you, and I love that I've finally gotten to say it. I LOVE ROSE TYLER! AND WE ARE GOING TO BE MARRIED!" the Doctor shouted. Rose laughed. "I missed that. More than anything in the world."

"What?"

"The sound of you laughing."

"I love you, Doctor."

"I love you Rose."

Rose went to her room and moved all her things after the Doctor absolutely insisted that she move in to his room. Rose changed into her light pink pajamas and the Doctor into his dark blue ones. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the Doctor woke up early because he didn't beed as much sleep as Rose. Instead of getting out of bed, he just sat and watched Rose sleep. She woke up hours later, with him still there.

"Mornin' Doctor. How long 've you been awake?"

"I don't know. Few hours."

"And you're still ere? I thought you'd be tinkerin' with some whatchacallit by now."

"I was just watching you sleep. Rose, I love you." The Doctor kissed her forehead. "So, I'm guessing that we shouldn't go adventuring around for a while. We've got plenty of things to plan for the wedding. Wait, scratch that, our wedding. I love saying that. Our wedding."

"Sure, but I think we should eat first, and probably change. Can't exactly plan a weddin' in pajamas."

They showered in the his n' hers bathrooms that the TARDIS made. They changed and went to the kitchen, where they had waffles with the Ponds (fish fingers & custard for the Doctor).

"So, I think the first thing we need is a venue. But unless you want to pick up everyone in the TARDIS, Doctor, then we should do early 21st century London, or around there. I'm thinkin' only a small amount of people, so I don't go 'round tellin' my family that I'm marryin' a time-travelling alien." Rose said.

"Well we can go 'round London today. See if there are any nice places." said the Doctor.

So the Doctor brought them to London, 2010, and Amy and Rory went shopping to leave the lovebirds alone. They went around the city, and by four o'clock, had found nothing good enough. They gave up and decided to pick somewhere else, in the country. They found the Ponds and went to little towns, looking for places, and had lost all hope. So they decided to try and find somewhere that wasn't Earth, somewhere beautiful. The Doctor new the perfect place for the wedding. He brought them to a planet called Rosillius, and insisted that Rose put on a blindfold. He guided her out to a garden on the planet, and took off Rose's blindfold. Rose gasped in amazement. There was a very large grey, stone square, at least 50x50 meters, and all around there were the most beautiful red and white roses that Rose had ever seen. The sky was a beautiful soft pink color, and the sun wasn't too bright, and an amazing orange color. Rose had no words, she just kissed the Doctor, assuring that this was the perfect place. So the Doctor reserved a date, 23 November, 1963. The couple went back into the TARDIS and slept, dreaming of the greatest day of both their lives.

So I've turned this story around to a very fluffy story, and changed the name. I was going to do a darker story, but when I was writing I just said "f*ck it I'm doing a reunion fic".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sigh. I wrote half of it, then I accidentally deleted it. Sigh. So this chapter is some more wedding planning, and some more fluffy Eleven/Rose romance. Ps- I personally reject the events in Children of Earth. IANTO IS ALIVE! And I know that the timelines are all messed up, but whatever. Fanfiction.

The Doctor and Rose woke up, showered, changed, and went to breakfast with the Ponds.

"Doctor, I think me and Rory need some time alone at home for awhile. Could you drop us off in Leadworth later? Amy asked. She winked at the TARDIS ceiling. The TARDIS and Amy had a plan. They'd leave the TARDIS, then the TARDIS would give some..."encouragement",and then the Ponds would return after the lovebirds had at least shagged. As Amy walked out of the TARDIS an hour later, she whispered to Rory, "We aren't steppin' foot in there until those two have shagged. It's 'bout time!"

The Doctor and Rose started the list of guests on a yellow pad of paper.

"Let's see, there's my mum, dad, Tony, Amy, Rory, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Martha, and Jack right off the top of my head. Anyone else?" Rose said.

"Well there's Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, Ace, Jo Grant, and, well, there's my granddaughter." said the Doctor.

"Anyone else?"

"That's all that I can think of that aren't extremely cross with me now."

"Okay then, what about invitations? Colors? Fonts?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking these would be better" said the Doctor. He pulled out a small, red little box with a heart-shaped button on it. He pressed the button and a hologram showed up of a large heart. "We can record individualized recordings and send them."

"It's amazing! This would be brilliant!"

They recorded the holograms, every one different, some longer, explaining the new face, or Rose's reappearance, but all saying to call the TARDIS phone to RSVP the number of people and when you'd want to be picked up in the wedding for the wedding. Then the Doctor retrieved a pen, small blue boxes, stamps, and an address book, and then he and Rose started addressing each box, and put them all in a pile. So the Doctor stopped in London, dropped them off at a postal office.

"So what should we do now?" Rose asked.

"I think that for the first time in," the Doctor looked at his watch, "three days, we should relax as an engaged couple. So, what do normal, non-aging, time traveling fiancees do?" he asked. Rose laughed.

"How 'bout a movie. Not in a theater, just any movie, with some popcorn?" Rose said.

"I'll make some popcorn, and you pick out some movies. Meet you in the living room" said the Doctor. "Oh wait! Forgot something!"

"What?"

The Doctor picked up Rose, kissed her, and carried her into the living room.

"What was that for?" Rose said, still laughing.

"Just practicing!" said the Doctor, and then he went to get popcorn. But when he went into the kitchen, the TARDIS initiated Amy's plan. She removed all the drinks and replaced them with alcoholic versions of them that you couldn't even tell the difference, and then laced all the food with flavorless booze. The Doctor unknowingly picked up a two champagne Diet Cokes and a beer-laced bag of microwave popcorn, enough to get them at least a little tipsy.

Rose went to pick a movie from the TARDIS's large collection, and decided on Mean Girls, one of her favorites, and then chose Ballet Shoes, Ms. Pettigrew Lives For A Day, and then Legally Blonde. When she went back to the living room, the couch had changed. What was once a very large, brown couch, is now a small, red love seat, that Rose would have to be in the Doctor's lap to be comfortable. The lights were much darker than usual.

The Doctor walked in, hands full of candy (laced with yep, more booze), popcorn, and sodas.

"What happened to the couch?"

"No idea. It must've been the TARDIS. I'm goin' to go put on some pajamas. You comin'?"

The Doctor put the snacks on the coffee table and followed Rose back to their room. He changed into some soft pajamas bottoms and a blue tee shirt. She changed into some fuzzy socks and a pink tee shirt that reached her upper thighs.

What neither of them knew was that both of them had peeked when they had been changing.

"So've you got the movies?"

"Yup. A chic-flick marathon. Next time you can choose."

They walked back to the living room and started Mean Girls, somehow managing to fit together on the love seat. As they watched the movie and ate and drank, they started to get tipsy unknowingly and by the time it was over, they'd run out of soda and popcorn. The Doctor made more popcorn and got more soda. They started another movie, and another, and another, and by then they'd eaten four bags of candy, three bags of popcorn, and four sodas. Now they were properly drunk.

"Rose. Why didn't we just make out a get it over with when we had the chance?" the Doctor asked in his slurred voice.

"No idea. I love you Doctor. Almost always have." She kissed the Doctor with her arms around his neck.

"I think we should go to bed now."

"Good idea. I think there was somethin' special in that candy or soda."

They went back to the bedroom and, as Amy and the TARDIS had planned, there was a box of condoms on their bed. One thing led to another, and they ended up sleeping together. Finally.

The Doctor woke up the next morning and he didn't feel any regret whatsoever. All he felt was love and happiness. He just went back to sleep. Rose and the Doctor slept until noon that day.

The sound of the TARDIS phone ringing woke up both of them. The Doctor volunteered to answer it, and he walked out into the console room dressed in a sheet. It was the Brigadier, RSVP-ing to the wedding. He said how he was so happy for the Doctor and Rose, and said that he would be happy being picked up in the TARDIS at around ten on Saturday. The Doctor marked it next to the Brigadier's name on the list. The he went back into the bedroom. Rose was waiting for him, still in bed.

"You know why I didn't just hit on you and shag once I got here? Because I was scared that I'd regret it and things would be awkward and weird and it would ruin everything. But now that it's happened, I'm happier than ever. Because now I'm engaged to the man I love, and I know that we'll get married and live together forever." she said, smiling at him.

Then they both changed and showered, and then the calls starting coming in. When Amy and Rory called, Rose asked Amy to be her maid of honor and the Doctor asked Rory to be his best man. Then, Amy asked something strange.

"So...anything new? Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Nope." the Doctor answered.

"Are you sure? Nothin' at all?"

"Nope."

"Okay then see you soon. Bye Doctor, bye Rose!"

Then Martha and Mickey called, and Rose asked Martha to be a bridesmaid. Then Jack called and said that he and Ianto would come. Then Sarah Jane called and said that she, Luke, and K-9 would come, and Rose asked her to be her third bridesmaid. Then Ace, Jo, and the Tylers called. Everyone had RSVP-ed now.

"So now that that's over with, how 'bout we go make up for lost time in the bedroom?" Rose said.

"Fantastic." said the Doctor, smiling.

So...yeah. That just happened. I don't really know. I don't plan stories. It's more fun to just see where they go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Hi again. So this chapter is just going to be a cute little date, not a very long chapter. So please follow and review!**

"Doctoooorrrrr! I need a break from planning. I'm goin' to go mad if I don't get out of this box. It made be an infinite size on the inside, but I'm still gettin' claustrophobic in 'ere," Rose whined. It had been at least two weeks since they had left the TARDIS. They had both been obsessing over tiny details to make their perfect wedding.

"I agree. No offense Rose, but after two weeks I need to talk to someone in person, not on the phone, that isn't you or the TARDIS. How about we call the Ponds? What d'you think?"

"I'll call Amy and ask when they aren't busy. _You_ can go and find a restaurant that isn't run by hostile aliens tryin' to kill us. I still remember all the times that you said we'd have a 'relaxing time'" said Rose. She gave her famous tongue-in-teeth smile and walked off to call Amy.

The Ponds said that they weren't busy Saturday night, so the Doctor landed in their living room that weekend.

Amy stuck her head through the doors and whispered "Oi! Raggedy Man I said Saturday, not Friday! My parents are in the kitchen! 'S a good thing you landed durin' the rain, 'cause they think it was the wind. See you in a day then."

The Doctor then came back _Saturday _night, and as the Ponds walked into the TARDIS, he asked, "So, where and when? Venetian bistro in the seventeenth century, Karrilonian diner in the fifty second century, or maybe even order some take-out and see a movie, twenty first century?"

"I'm thinking Indian food. How 'bout it?" Amy suggested.

"Curry sounds brilliant right now. What year?" Rose said.

"Maybe nineteenth. We won't seem too out of place with our clothes and we can get some genuine Indian food" said Rory.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in India and they found a nice restaurant. Amy said she wanted her camera from her room on the TARDIS, so she hung around and waited for the door to close.

"Did the plan work?" Amy asked aloud to the TARDIS.

In her mind, the TARDIS said _It worked brilliantly, Amy. Nicely planned._ Amy went to get her camera.

As she went to leave, she said, "They really are perfect for each other. You know Rose hasn't even insulted his bowtie? A match made in Heaven." in her Scottish accent.

_The universe has finally done the Doctor a favor for once. It brought her back to him._

Amy left the TARDIS and went into the restaurant. She sat down at the table with the Doctor, Rose, and her husband. They ordered some food, and it was brought to them in not even fifteen minutes.

"So, how's planning been going, Rose?" Amy asked.

"Brilliant. But we need to go dress shopping soon. And they need tuxes." Rose said, pointing to the boys.

"Do you have a color scheme for the wedding? But please don't tell me it's TARDIS blue. Seriously, everythin' with him has to be TARDIS blue. Envelopes, plates, he even made our bed on the TARDIS blue!" said Amy. Rose giggled.

"And _what _is wrong with TARDIS blue?' The Doctor asked.

"Nothing is wrong with it except I don't think I want a dark blue wedding dress, honey." Rose said. "But we've picked white and red. So I was thinkin' of gettin' red bridesmaid dresses. What d'you think?"

"Wonderful. So've you got a dress pickled out?"

"No. Not yet. I want to find the best dress maker that I can without getting some strange alien weddin' dress. I think maybe you, me, Martha, and Sarah Jane will go out."

The couples had a great dinner and talked about what was new. Then the Doctor dropped of the Ponds and he and Rose had another movie night.

**Okay, okay, I know it's been awhile for not very much, but I've been busy! But I think I'm gonna actually write on my phone or tablet from now on. It was much more convenient, really. So please review and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi again! I've decided that I'm going to write from now on with my phone or tablet because it's alot easier and convenient. Plus it's better for spontaneous ideas for the story!

Rose's POV:

It was about a week after the Doctor took us to India. I woke up, and the Doctor smiled at me. I know he doesn't sleep as much as I do. Even though I'm part Time Lord now, I still sleep 'bout six hours a night. I got up and called my mum.

"This is Pete, Jackie, and Tony. We're not here now, so leave a message" my dad's voice said.

"Hi mum, it's me. I want to know if you want to go dress shopping with me. I've found the best dress shop. So call me back wheneva you can. Love ya"

I dialed Amy's, then Martha's, then Sarah Jane's numbers. My mum called back and she demanded to know every detail we've planned yet. So the Doctor picked up my mum, and Tony too, since my dad was working.

"I've got a brilliant idea. How 'bout you spend some time with the Doctor, Tony?" I asked my brother. He smiled and nodded.

So then we went to the Ponds' house, then Mickey and Martha's (she kept Jones instead of becoming Mrs. Smith), and then to Sarah Jane's. After many hugs and introductions, the Doctor dropped us off in New York, where the dress shop is.

"Don't get in any trouble. Don't lose him on an alien planet. You can pick us up at eight. Eastern standard time. Today." I said. They left us and we went to go hunting for the perfect dresses.


End file.
